Half Of My Soul
by pingki954
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke pria berumur 29 tahun, punya istri secantik Haruno Sakura, sangat sukses dan bahagia. tapi bagaimana kalau mantan kekasihnya muncul kembali? bagaimana reaksi orang-orang terdekatnya? /"Bagaimana kalau ku bilang aku menyesal dan ingin kembali padamu. apa kau akan menerimaku?/"Bagaimana kalau ku bilang Sai adalah anakmu. SASUHINA, NARUSAKU
1. Chapter 1 masa lalu

**Half Of My Soul**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sasuhina/Narusaku**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, geje, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1. masa lalu**

Uchiha Sasuke pria berumur 29 tahun, pria yang sukses di bidangnya juga sosok suami yang sempurna bagi Haruno Sakura. Dulu hidupnya biasa, namun ia mencapai sukses ketika sudah menikah. Istrinya adalah penyokong kesuksesan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke memulai karir sebagai pegawai di Perusahaan Kosmetik milik Haruno Corp. Namun siapa sangka anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu menyukainya dan akhirnya mereka mengikat tali pernikahan.

Sebuah Pernikahan yang sangat bahagia, harmonis dan berjalan dengan semestinya.

Tapi, tidak ada kehidupan yang mulus, kan? Setiap orang pasti punya permasalahan. Dan ada yang namanya cobaan. Kadangkala, ada banyak hal yang tidak diharapkan. Terjadi.

**.**

"Dear. Menurutmu bagaimana gaun ini?" Sasuke memandang sebuah gaun yang sedang di perlihatkan oleh istrinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Hn, coba dulu." Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi suaminya dan bergegas ke ruang ganti.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang gembira. Besok adalah ulang tahun pernikahannya, ia dan Sakura berniat makan malam bersama, hn, akhir-akhir ini waktu mereka bersama memang sedikit jarang.

Saat Sasuke mencoba untuk memilah-milah baju istrinya, seorang anak kecil tidak sengaja menabrak punggungnya. Karena ia memiliki tubuh yang besar, tentu saja anak kecil itu yang tertimpa kemalangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa. Nak?"

Anak kecil itu menggeleng. Rambut hitamnya bergerak seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya. Matanya menatap fokus pada Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa punya ikatan dengan bocah laki-laki itu. Waktu berhenti sesaat saat mata mereka saling menatap. Namun perasaannya buyar saat anak laki-laki itu berusaha bangkit. Sasuke membantunya.

Kemudian menepuk punggung bocah itu.

"Sai!"

Suara itu…? Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi beku, apakah ia berhalusinasi? Tapi sudah lama ia melupakan suara itu. Suara yang bertahun-tahun hadir dalam mimpi buruknya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia bahkan mengenali dengan sangat suara langkah kaki itu. Terasa lembut menyentuh lantai, ia merindukan sepasang kaki itu.

"O…hay, Sasuke."

Sasuke berdiri. Tidak. Ia tidak berhalusinasi, ia ada di hadapannya. Wanita itu ada dihadapannya. Tersenyum lembut.

Hyuuga Hinata. Mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa kabar. Sasuke?" bersikap seolah-olah mereka hanya kawan lama yang bertemu kembali. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia masih memasang wajah dingin.

Ia membenci perempuan ini, benci dengan waktu yang mempertemukan mereka. Benci senyumannya yang lembut, ben…ci tapi, ia rindu padanya, rindu senyumannya, rindu sentuhannya, rindu pelukan hangatnya. Ia begitu merindukannya. Tak bisa membencinya.

"Lama tidak jumpa ya, Sasuke?" Hinata mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke gementar tubuhnya kaku sesaat, tidak berniat ingin membalas pelukan wanita ini. Hinata yang tidak menerima respon hanya tersenyum. Kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Sayang!" sakura yang baru keluar dari tempat ganti baju terkejut melihat Sasuke dan… mantan kekasih suaminya dahulu. Ia tidak bergerak. Hatinya terlalu takut untuk mendekat. Ia tahu wanita itu terlalu besar pengaruhnya di dalam hati Sasuke.

"Sakura. Ya?"

Hinata menoleh kebelakang, kemudian tersenyum manis, bertapa Sasuke ingin mencekik perempuan ini, ingin menciumnya, ingin memeluknya. Dan bilang, ia memaafkan semua kesalahannya andai ia minta maaf.

Sakura mendekat, kemudian memeluk lengan suaminya. Sasuke terhenyak lalu merasa miris. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram dadanya. Sesak.

"Hinata?" seorang laki-laki muncul di antara mereka bertiga. Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan berwibawa. Tersenyum hangat pada mereka.

"Teman mu. Sayang?"

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Iya, ini Sasuke dan istrinya, mereka teman…lamaku."

Sasuke memandang pria itu. Dari gesture tubuhnya, pria ini pasti bukanlah orang sembarangan. Sepertinya ia C.E.O dari sebuah Perusahaan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Hatake Kakashi…suami Hinata."

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura? Pacaran, yuk?" seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang khas campuran asia dan barat menekuk dan memegang seikat bunga, tersenyum lebar kearah Sakura.

Biasanya laki-laki itu pasti dapat tendangan, karena ulah konyolnya. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini Sakura tidak meresponnya.

Laki-laki pirang tersebut bangkit, ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Berteman cukup lama dan karena wanita itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Tentu ia tahu segala sesuatu tentang perempuan ini.

"Ada apa?"

Dan hanya dengan kalimat singkat itu, Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto…** dia** kembali."

Naruto merasa sakit setiap kali melihat Sakura menangis, tapi ia sudah tahu jauh-jauh hari, bahwa ia bukanlah pria, yang diperbolehkan untuk menghapus air mata perempuan yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Hinata kembali."

**.**

Setelah menenangkan Sakura, Naruto mengantar gadis itu pulang, Sakura tidak dalam keadaan baik. Ia kadang khawatir. Apa keputusannya dahulu, untuk melepaskan Sakura pada sahabat baiknya adalah benar? Tapi Sakura sangat mencintainya. Sakura mencintai temannya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah mengantar Sakura, ia bergegas ke kantor Sasuke. Ketika sampai di ruangan pria itu, ia menemukan Sasuke berdiri di dekat jendela raut wajahnya gelisah.

"Sasuke."

"Oh, kau Naruto?"

Sasuke lalu menduduki meja kerjanya, ia membaca sekilas kertas di sana, tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa fokus.

"Sakura bilang, kalian bertemu…Hinata, ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto mengeram tidak suka reaksi yang di tunjukkan Sasuke.

"Dengar," suara Naruto berat, karena menahan amarah. "Hinata orang yang pernah menyakitimu, ia penghianat."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke diam, matanya masih memandangi kertas yang ada di mejanya. Naruto tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Sasuke.

"Jangan sakiti Sakura. Hargai pengorbananku. Sakura sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke memandang tajam pada Naruto. "Tak usah kau beritahu, aku juga tahu itu."

"Bagus!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Lupakan Hinata. Dan…perasaan basi itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto hendak keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Ia rasa ia sudah cukup untuk mengingatkan Sasuke. Untuk tahu dimana ia berpijak sekarang. Namun suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

'Naruto…! Anaknya, mirip denganku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?"

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan dari kekasih yang sudah dua tahun ia pacari, ia memang bukan lelaki yang cukup romantis, untuk bisa mengajak _date_ kekasihnya setiap hari.

Ia hanya pria biasa dengan kehidupan yang biasa pula, yang kadang pekerjaan lebih ia utamakan ketimbang pacarnya sendiri. Tahu sendiri ia hanya pegawai rendahan.

Namun hidupnya lebih berwarna sejak ia mengenal Hyuuga Hinata. Dan menjadi pacarnya adalah kebahagian yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Apa Hinata sedang bercanda? Sungguh tidak lucu kalau itu candaan.

"Ayah, ingin aku menikah secepatnya."

Sasuke menghela nafas, bukan sekali ini Hinata bilang kalau Ayahnya menginginkan pernikahan, Hinata, tapi apakah hanya karena itu, mereka harus putus?

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku belum mapan. Hinata? Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu?"

Sasuke kadang tidak mengerti tingkah pacarnya akhir-akhir ini. Selalu mencari masalah dan alasan-alasan yang membuat mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal kecil.

Namun cintanya pada perempuan ini mengalahkan logikanya. Apapun yang di lakukan wanita itu entah kenapa bisa ia terima begitu saja. asalkan wanita itu tetap berada disisinya. Selalu ada di dekatnya.

"Kalau kubilang ada pria kaya yang melamarku. Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Sasuke terhenyak, tidak percaya pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menikah…bulan depan"

Dan hari itu. Entah kenapa muncul petir di hatinya

…**Tbc…**


	2. Chapter 2 pilihan yang salah

**Half Of My Soul**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sasuhina/Narusaku**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, geje, Hinata ku buat sedikit jahat disini, ia akan terus menganggu hubungan SASUSAKU. Pemeran utama jahatkan. pasti ada alasannya. **

Terimakasih : TabiWook. haruhi tya. rajabmaulan. Hyou Hyouichiffer. lovelychrysant. KumbangBimbang. Syura. Kumaa. n. hinatauchiha69

Gimana ngomongnya, ya? Sebenarnya saya SASUHINA lover, jadi saya tidak mau mengecewakan orang lain, karena saya sendiri tidak mau kecewa ketika membaca suatu fic. Makanya saya menghindari fic yang nggak jelas **pair**nya. Untuk lovelychrysant jangan kecewa, ya? Saya yakin diluar banyak kok fic SASUSAKU bertaburan dan bagus, malah super bagus ^^. Saya tidak bisa baca kalau Sasuke dipasangkan sama wanita lain, kecuali Sasuke jadi uke. Wah saya doyang, ha…ha…

Untuk umur Sai, niatnya sih 7 atau 10, tapi, berhubung kelamaan SASUHINA-nya ketemu. Terpaksa Sai berakhir di 4-5 tahun. Sai benar anak sasuke nggak ya? Tebak sendiri, deh.

Hyou Hyouichiffer, pertanyaanmu mengelitik hatiku. Tapi memang perlu diulas, berdasarkan kenyataan, ceilleh. Laki-laki beda sama perempuan. Kalau wanita itu selalu melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan ego dan perasaan, makanya perasaan kita bisa berubah-ubah. Sedangkan pria itu penuh logika. Jadi seorang pria bisa melakukan 'itu' walaupun tidak berdasarkan cinta. Yang pasti pria itu semua brengsek. *suara hati author yang sering di sakiti pria.

Untuk TabiWook. haruhi tya. rajabmaulan. n , tenang ini **sasuhina **kok, he…he..KumbangBimbang. Syura. Kumaa. hinatauchiha69 . terimakasih sudah mampir

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. Pilihan Yang Salah**

"Bagaimana menurutmu kue ini. Naruto"

Sakura kembali mencicipi makanannya, ia merasa belum sempurna.

"Enak." Naruto juga ikut datang. Sakura sudah melarang, namun Naruto bersikeras ingin membantunya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin, Naruto membantunya. Ia cukup tau perasaan pria itu, ia merasa miris tiap kali punya masalah, selalu tergantung pada pria ini.

Hari ini Sakura benar-benar sibuk. Besok malam ia dan Sasuke sudah berencana makan malam bersama di rumah, untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kedua.

Sakura masih ingat, ia butuh empat tahun untuk merebut hati Sasuke agar ia di akui olehnya. Saat itu ia berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sasuke pada siapapun.

Dua tahun mereka bersama. Ia belum juga memiliki momongan. Bukannya belum memiliki. Tapi ia tunda, demi perkembangan perusahaan yang di wariskan Ayahnya.

Untungnya Sasuke pengertian. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tapi beda dengan Ayahnya yang sudah tua. Ia selalu bertanya tentang kehamilannya. Kalau Ayah sudah bertanya hal itu, biasanya ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Sasuke akan membatunya.

Ia merasa beruntung memiliki Sasuke. Memang raut wajah Sasuke sepertinya susah di dekati. Tapi nyatanya ketika ia sudah menjadi istrinya, Sasuke itu suami yang pengertian sekali.

**BRUKH**

"Ah…" karena tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya Sakura tersandung kaki meja, tapi dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memeluknya. Sehingga Sakura tidak harus mencium tanah.

"Kau tak apa?" wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Wangi Naruto membelai hidungnya. Wangi parfum ini, ia masih ingat. Dulu ia pernah membelikan Naruto sebuah parfum ketika ia ulang tahun.

Sakura tidak percaya. Naruto masih memakainya sampai sekarang. Ia mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya. Naruto masih betah memeluk. Matanya memandang Sakura, dalam.

Satu tangannya menyelipkan anak rambut di telinga Sakura. Perlahan mukanya mendekat ke wajah Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura dengan kedua tangannya menahan muka pria itu. Naruto tersentak lalu buru-buru melapaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf."

Sakura diam. Naruto mencengkeram dadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar tindakannya tadi. Nalurinya bergerak begitu saja.

Dadanya sakit. Ini penolakan yang kesekian kalinya dari Sakura. Tapi, ia tetap saja tidak pernah bisa lepas dari bayang wanita ini.

Ia sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padanya.

"Aku sebaiknya pergi. Maaf Sakura." Sakura tetap diam. Ia masih tidak percaya pada tindakan nekat Naruto.

**BLAM…**

Sakura kembali merosot ke lantai. Ia bernafas lega. Entah kenapa, bersama Naruto, membuat dadanya sesak. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti teman baiknya. Sakura memandang keseluruh ruangan. Ah, ia rasa harus lebih bekerja ekstra untuk menghiasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helaian daun di terpaan angin, jatuh perlahan di atas rambut Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya, kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia masih ingat, dulu Hinata sering merapikan rambutnya.

Ah, kenapa ia malah memikirkan perempuan itu? Tapi untuk apa ia kesini? Kalau tidak untuk mengenang perempuan itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia lebih memilih datang ke _Flats_ yang pernah di tinggalinya dulu, ketimbang ke Kantor. Dan menelantarkan pekerjaannya.

Flat yang penuh kenangan, tentang dirinya dan wanita yang sangat di cintainya. Hinata.

Ia duduk di bawah pohon, dulu ia dan Hinata sering duduk disini. Bila ia dan Hinata bosan berada dalam kamar.

Ia kembali melihat bangunan itu, yang kini sudah di tinggali oleh orang lain. Dulu ia sangat bahagia tinggal disana.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, ia sudah lima jam duduk disini. Termenung dan malah terperangkap pada masa lalu.

Ia berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk bajunya. Sebaiknya ia kembali ke Kantor. Hari ini banyak sekali pekerjaan, belum lagi ia berniat pulang lebih awal. Ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk istrinya.

Tapi orang Cuma bisa merencanakannya, kan? Mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto kau mau ke klab nanti malam?" Rock Lee teman Naruto. Terpaksa mengunjungi temannya satu ini. Sebenarnya ia kasihan sama kawan karibnya. Yang selalu terperangkap pada masa lalu. Ia tidak pernah bisa maju-maju.

Sakura. Wanita itu telah lama mengikatnya.

"Entahlah."

"Cukup Naruto. Ayo. Berdiri! Jangan hanya terpaku pada masa lalumu!" Lee geram ini sudah lima tahun. Ia masih terpuruk juga. Padahal Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menjalani kehidupan yang baru. Ia merasa miris melihat temannya seperti ini.

"Maaf" Naruto tertunduk, ia kelihatan lesu sekali. Persis tubuh tanpa jiwa. Sehebat itukah Sakura, memonopoli hatinya?

"Buat apa minta maaf padaku." Lee merasa prihatin melihat kondisi Naruto, ia mencengkeram bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Tenten bilang. Ada wanita yang ingin kenal sama kamu." Naruto melihat Lee, tidak tertarik.

"Oh. Ayolah. Ia cantik… mungkin ini bisa membuatmu keluar dari masa lalu?"

Lee berharap jawaban ya dari mulut Naruto. Tapi, pria itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Ia diam duduk di Kantornya. Lee geram, padahal ia sudah jauh-jauh kemari. Kemarin ia sudah bilang pada Tenten, ia mungkin susah membujuk Naruto. Tapi si keras kepala Tenten memaksanya. Kalau tidak ingat ia kekasihnya ia tentu tidak pernah mau membujuk pria ini.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Oke!"

"Baiklah." Lee tersenyum "Nah, begitu, dong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membereskan pekerjaannya, hari sudah menunjukkan jam 6 sore, ia berniat pulang secepatnya. Lagian ia harus membeli Sakura hadiah. Sial, semestinya ia dari kemarin memikirkan ini. Tapi ia malah sibuk terus.

Untungnya tadi ia sempat mengirim bunga ke Sakura. Hn, sebaiknya hadiah seperti apa yang harus di berikannya? Ia bingung padahal sudah dua tahun ia hidup bersama wanita itu, tapi selera wanita itu sama sekali ia tidak tahu.

**Tok…tok**…

Sasuke menengok sekilas pada orang yang masuk keruangannya. Sekertaris pribadinya. Membungkuk memberi hormat padanya.

"Sasuke-Sama ada wanita yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Katakan lain kali saja. aku ada keperluan." Sekertaris itu mengangguk, kemudian ia bergegas keluar. Sasuke berpikir sebentar, tidak baik kalau ia tidak tahu nama seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, mungkin saja wanita itu adalah pelanggan barang dagangan mereka.

"Tunggu! Siapa nama perempuan itu?" sekertarisnya berbalik.

"Hinata." Sasuke terpaku sebentar, tapi kemudian tanpa sedar mulutnya terbuka. Memberi perintah yang akan di sesali olehnya.

"Suruh ia masuk."

"Baik. Sasuke-Sama."

Setelah sekertarisnya keluar. Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya. Hatinya berdebar. Ia berharap cemas. Tidak! Tidak ia tidak boleh bertemu perempuan itu.

Tapi…

Hatinya berkata lain, pekerjaannya yang rapi, ia bikin berantakan lagi. Ia kembali membaca Dokumen yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Apapun yang ia baca tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya yang kalut.

Sungguh ia berharap wanita itu cepat di sini, ia ingin memeluknya. Menumpahkan segala rindu yang benar-benar menghimpitnya.

**KREET**

Suara pintu terbuka. Jantungnya semakin keras berdebar.

"Sore, Sasuke." Suaranya. Berdesing di telinga Sasuke. Menghantar aliran panas di otak. Ingin sekali menjangkau perempuan itu, dan berakhir dalam pelukannya.

"Apa aku menganggu?" Sasuke diam berusaha terlihat dingin. Dengan berpura-pura sibuk pada Dokumennya.

Hinata kemudian mendekat. Matanya menyusuri seluruh ruangan yang di tempati Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau jadi Boss di sini?"

Sasuke masih diam. Otaknya kacau ia masih memasang wajah super datar. Hinata tersenyum pada respon Sasuke yang biasa saja.

"Apa aku benar-benar menganggu? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi?"

"Duduklah" Hinata tersenyum. Duduk berhadapan. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk membolak-balik Dokumen yang ada di tangannya, tanpa tau apa yang di bacanya.

"Tidak kangen sama aku?" Sasuke terkejut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Hinata tajam. Tapi itu akan jadi kesalahannya. Karena setelah itu ia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari wanita itu.

Matanya yang indah, memandang lurus ke arahnya. Bibir sensualnya terus tersenyum padanya. Rambut tergerai melambai-lambai memanggilnya. Sasuke terpaku.

"Tidak." Sasuke berusaha mengalih kan perhatian. Dengan kembali melihat dokumennya. Tapi tidak bisa, ia kembali memandang perempuan itu. Hatinya terjebak pada senyum lembut bibir itu. Bibir yang sering di sentuhnya. Bibir yang dulu pernah bilang cinta padanya. Bibir yang sudah menyakitinya.

"Bohong. Pasti kangen." Kau tidak tau Hinata betapa ia merindukan mu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Seperti Juliet yang merindukan Remeo. menanti kedatangannya.

**.**

Hinata masih betah melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah-ubah. Ia merasa jahat telah datang ke Kantor pria ini. Tapi mau bagaimana, ia merindukan pria ini. Saat bertemu di toko pakaian ia merasa takdir telah mempertemukan mereka. Ia rindu, rindu sekali. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia berdiri mendekati Sasuke, memeluknya dari belakang kemudian mengecup pipinya. Sasuke tidak merespon. Hinata tahu sedikitnya pria ini pasti membencinya. Tapi salahkah ia, kalau mengira masih ada secuil perasaan Sasuke padanya?

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar? Sekalian mampir di rumahku."

Sasuke tahu semestinya ia harus menolak permintaan wanita ini. Otaknya men-sensor kalau wanita ini adalah wanita yang sama yang pernah menyakitinya dahulu. Tapi, hati dan mulutnya tidak merespon kinerja otaknya. Ia tahu pilihan hatinya akan menyakiti banyak orang.

"Baiklah."

Dan ia, sudah memilih pilihan yang salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey! Ayo gembira. Naruto." Naruto memandang malas pada suasana dorm yang di penuhi para maniak dance. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya.

Ia melirik Lee yang kelihatan menikmati suasana Klab ini. Suara musik yang besar bikin pusing kepalanya.

"Lee. Aku rasa telah salah menyerahkan Sakura, pada Sasuke. Aku salah telah mengalah."

Lee memandang Naruto bingung, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Naruto kembali meneguk minumannya. "Entahlah. Hinata kembali. Dan kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

Lee kemudian mengambil minumannya. "Tinggalkan masa lalumu Naruto. Hidupmu akan sia-sia kalau ini hanya demi cinta."

Naruto menghela nafas, yang dikatakan Lee emang benar. Ia selalu berdiri di tempat yang sama, dulu saat Sakura bilang menyukai Sasuke. Naruto masih mempertahankan hatinya. Dan saat Sakura bilang ia akan menikahi Sasuke. Ia juga tetap bertahan.

Ia tidak pernah maju-maju. Selalu terperangkap dan terjebak pada wanita yang sama.

"Hey itu Tenten!" Naruto melihat kearah wanita yang mendekat ke kursi mereka. Di samping Tenten ada perempuan berambut pirang yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai. Naruto, perkenalkan ini Ino Yamanaka."

Mungkin ia harus mencoba untuk bangkit dan menjalani kehidupan yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kembali melihat jam tangannya. Ini sudah jam 20:30. Sasuke berjanji akan datang jam 7 malam tepat. Berarti Sasuke terlambat satu setengah jam. Apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya Sasuke terlambat begini?

Ia kembali membenahi gaunnya. Ia kelihatan cantik memakai gaun merah tak berlengan. Di depannya ada beberapa macam hidangan yang susah payah ia buat. Apa ia harus memanaskannya kembali?

Kemudian ia mengecek ponselnya. Entah kenapa ia susah sekali menghubungi suaminya. Ia menunggu dengan gelisah. Padahal tadi hatinya sudah berbunga-bunga saat mendapat paket yang di kirim oleh suaminya.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama menunggu, sakura kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur di meja makan. Dan sepanjang malam itu, Sasuke tidak menghubunginya.

Saat lonceng menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, sakura terkejut, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, sepi. Rumah mereka kosong tak berpenghuni, hanya dirinya seorang diri.

Sakura panik berusaha menelpon suaminya. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa di hubungi. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke? Ia kecelakaan? Atau ia…

Tidak…tidak…tidak! Sasuke tidak mungkin menghianatinya. Tapi…?

Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepala, namun bayang Hinata tidak bisa hilang dari otaknya. Ia tahu Sasuke masih mencintai perempuan itu. Ia hanya menipu dirinya sendiri. Yakin bisa membuat Sasuke berpaling padanya. Tapi, bukankah mereka bahagia? Sasuke dan dirinya sangat bahagia, kan? Tiba-tiba ia jadi ragu dan air mata berjatuhan di pipinya.

Tanpa ia sadari jarinya malah menekan sebuah nomor yang ia hapal di luar kepalanya.

"Naruto"

Dan mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang salah.

…**Tbc…**


	3. Chapter 3 yang ada di hatiku

**Half Of My Soul**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sasuhina/Narusaku**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, geje, Hinata ku buat sedikit jahat disini, ia akan terus menganggu hubungan SASUSAKU. Pemeran utama jahatkan. pasti ada alasannya. **

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Fic ini sih rencananya scane NARUSAKU sama SASUHINA hampir seimbang. Tapi tidak tahu juga. Soalnya berdasarkan mood sih, aku juga nggak menguasai genre hurt secara benar, jadi kemungkinan kalian akan kecewa. Untuk Kakashi kemungkinan besar ia minim untuk hadir dalam fic ini, tapi ia tokoh yang sangat penting ketika fic ini mencapai klimaks.**

**Ini kayaknya bukan perselingkuhan, mungkin hampir kayak gitu #author ngeles. Hinata genit? Benarkah? Sebenarnya hinata di sini lebih ku buat jahat dan berambisi. Tapi kalau terkesan begitu. Mungkin karena terbawa saja kali ya.**

**Boleh banget untuk menyalurkan uneg-unegnya. Aku suka bila kalian mau koreksi fic ku ini. Aku sadar kok. Banyak banget kekurangannya.**

**Terimakasih kepada :**** Lsamudraputra. Wah kita sama ero sannin tokoh kedua yang ku cintai setelah Naruto. Hyou Hyouichiffer. lovelychrysant. Dear God. Nivellia Neil. hikari-chan. WaOnePWG. Renvel. Syura. Kumbangbimbang. hinatauchiha69. Restyviolet. Hmmm Nananana Anae-chan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Yang ada di hatiku**

Sasuke cukup takjub melihat bangunan rumah Hinata. Sangat besar. Ternyata benar. Suaminya pria yang sangat kaya raya.

Hinata tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Para pelayan di rumah itu mengangguk hormat pada mereka.

"Mau minum apa?"

**Prang!**

Hinata terkejut, "Ada apa?" Hinata menggeleng kemudian segera beranjak ketempat suara yang sepertinya gelas pecah. Sasuke mengikutinya.

Sasuke dapat melihat putra Hinata—Sai—mengamuk, beberapa piring yang sepertinya untuk makan malam yang di siapkan untuknya pecah dilantai.

"Sai, kenapa sayang?" Hinata mengusap kepala anaknya, tapi sepertinya tidak meredakan amarah pria kecil itu.

"Maaf Nyonya" pelayan yang bertugas menyiapkan makan malam, Nampak ketakutan.

"Papa pembohong! Papa melupakan janjinya lagi!" kemudian Sai menangis dalam pelukan ibunya. Sasuke merasa tidak enak telah hadir di sini, ia memutar tubuhnya kemudian melangkah pergi. Berniat pergi dari rumah tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana Sasu-kun?" ia berbalik lagi dan melihat wanita itu yang sudah keluar.

"Ia sudah tidak apa-apa?" Hinata mengangguk. "Mau kubuatkan jus tomat?"

"Tidak usah, sebaiknya aku pergi." Hinata tersenyum.

"Tidak akan lama. Duduklah."

Sasuke mendesah, ia kembali duduk di ruang tamu. Matanya melihat sekeliling. Ada beberap foto di dinding. Foto keluarga, lalu ia mendadak cemburu pada lelaki yang merangkul Hinata di foto itu. Pria itu terlihat sangat cocok di samping mantan kekasihnya.

Sasuke mendesah lagi. Tidak seharusnya ia berada disini, lagian Hinata sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan dirinya sudah punya istri. Ia bangkit tapi tertahan lagi saat Hinata datang dengan segelas tomat merah segar.

Hinata meletakkan gelas di depan Sasuke kemudian duduk disamping dirinya.

"Minumlah." Suaranya indah tak bisa di bantah Sasuke, kemudian pria itu meminum jus tersebut. Rasanya…

Kenapa wanita ini tahu segala yang disukai dan tidak di inginkannya.

"Kau masih suka jus tomat tanpa gula, Sasu?"

"…"

"Hm, masih irit seperti biasa. Ya?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke dalam diam, kemudian tangannya bergerak menyeka keringat pria itu. Sasuke hanya melirik, lalu ia kembali terpesona dengan wajah Hinata yag terlalu dekat, tanpa sedar ia memajukan wajahnya, sedikit lagi bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir perempuan itu.

Tapi alam bawah sadar memperingatinya, ini dirumah orang dan ia hampir saja mencium istri orang. "Aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Sasu-kun?"

"Aku tidak ingin berbuat masalah. Bagaimana kalau suami mu pulang? Tentu ia tidak suka pria lain disini."

"Ia tidak akan pulang. Ia keluar negeri untuk bisnis."

Sasuke memandang Hinata lagi, wanita ini kesepian pikirnya dan sekarang ia sedang mencari pelampiasan. Biarpun tahu begitu, Sasuke entah kenapa tidak bisa meninggalkan perempuan ini.

"Mau menginap? Aku ada kamar kosong."

Seharusnya ia tidak mengiyakan perempuan ini, kan? Seharusnya ia pulang dan menemani istrinya. Tapi lagi-lagi mulut dan hatinya tidak mau kompromi dengan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—Kau lupa? Aku sangat kecewa." Suara hingar-bingar bar. Dan suara perempua itu terdengar berisik ditelinga Naruto.

"_Sorry Ino. __I really do not remember_."

"Tidak apa. Tapi benarkah kau lupa?" Naruto tertawa, ia akui wanita disebelahnya cantik, dan cukup pula cerewet-nya. Namanya Ino Yamanaka. Kata perempuan itu mereka pernah bertemu di London _city,_ tapi sungguh ia tidak ingat tentang itu.

"Waktu itu kau menolong ku. Aku hampir saja di keluarkan dari kelas Ekonomi. Ingat?"

Naruto Nampak berpikir, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, ia ingat sesuatu.

"Kau mahasiswa yang sering molor itu?" Ino tertawa dan memukul lengan Naruto.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, kau juga bukan mahasiswa yang rajin." Naruto kembali tergelak. Ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan wanita ini.

"Waktu itu aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, tapi setelah itu kau menghilang."

"Aku kembali ke Jepang."

"Ya, aku tahu dari Professor Jiraiya, setelah lulus aku berniat mencari mu."

"Eh?" Naruto tentu saja terkejut, ia menunjuk dirinya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?" Naruto menggeleng kemudian meneguk lagi minumannya.

"Aku ingin kenal kamu lebih dekat, boleh?" Naruto memandang perempuan ini lebih seksama, ia cantik, rambut pirang serta matanya menunjukkan kalau ia blasteran seperti dirinya, namun, entahlah wajah Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" Ino khawatir, Naruto mengibas-ngibas tangannya, "Aku tidak apa?"

"_Do you have a girlfriend_?" mendadak ino merasa cemas.

"_No"_ Ino tersenyum.

"_So… ok_?" Naruto kembali memandang perempuan ini. Mungkin ia masih mencintai Sakura, tapi berharap yang tidak pasti akan sangat merugikannya, ada pilihan lain di hadapannya, apakah ia akan membiarkan berlalu begitu saja.

Naruto gelisah, satu sisi ia tidak mau membohongi diri dan menyakiti perempuan ini. Namun disisi yang lain ia ingin merubah hidup. Mungkin memang ia harus melupakan perempuan berambut pink yang mendominasi hatinya.

Kemudian ia menggangguk pasti. Ino sumringah tanpa sedar memeluk pria di sebelahnya dengan antusias. Naruto terkejut, perempuan itu lebih terkejut lagi. Buru-buru ia lepaskan pelukannya.

"_sorry_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ku bawa beberapa selimut." Sasuke hanya melihat datar perempuan ini yang sibuk, ia—Hinata, mantan kekasihnya—masih sama seperti dahulu. Cantik dan berhati baik, terlepas dari rasa sakit yang diberikan wanita itu padanya.

"Tidak usah repot, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Perempuan itu tersenyum, manis. Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang perempuan itu dan menciumnya.

"Tidak repot. Kau masih ingat? Dulu aku juga sering melakukan ini."

"…"

"Kau mudah merasa dingin, tiap tidur kau sering memelukku."

"…"

"Kau ingat…"

"Itu masa lalu." Sasuke memotongnya, ia tidak suka Hinata mengungkit kenangan mereka, tiap mengingatnya, hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Hinata faham. Ia hanya tersenyum, ia rapikan lagi tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah aku akan pergi."

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia duduk di pembaringan, matanya memandang sekeliling dinding kamar. Elegan itu kondisinya. Hinata menikahi pria kaya, tapi resikonya ia kesepian, kalau Hinata lebih memilih dirinya. Ia yakin Hinata akan dibuatnya bahagia.

Sasuke mengusap mukanya. Ia tidak boleh punya pikiran seperti ini. Apapun yang yang ada dalam pikirannya semuanya sudah berlalu. Mereka sudah memiliki jalan masing-masing.

Sasuke perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya, mata ia coba pejam. Wajah manis Hinata perlahan muncul dalam memorinya, namun perlahan-lahan wajah itu berubah muram, lalu berubah menjadi sosok Sakura yang menangis.

Sasuke tercekat, ia belum memberi tahu apa-apa pada istrinya. lagian hari ini adalah perayaan pernikahan mereka yang kedua. Ah, ia merasa jahat sekali.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel yang ia matikan tadi, kemudian ia segera menghidupkan ponsel tersebut. Niat awalnya ingin menelpon Sakura. Agar istrinya tidak khawatir.

**Tuk…tuk…tuk…**

Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan. Hinata membuka pintu itu dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bertanya ataupun heran, ia hanya diam.

"Rambutmu tadi kulihat sedikit panjang. Jadi aku berniat ingin memotongnya." Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gunting di tangannya.

Sasuke paham, ia sangat mengerti Hinata melebihi dirinya sendiri. Hinata tidak suka sendirian, ia tidak pernah bisa tidur kalau tanpa di temani. Ia hanya berpikir bagaimana Hinata bisa melewati hidup seperti ini.

"Mau minum kopi sebentar?" Hinata kembali tersenyum dengan usul Sasuke.

"Tapi aku sungguh berniat merapikan rambutmu. Lho." Sasuke tertawa dan Hinata mau, tidak mau terpesona dengan pria itu. Sasuke memang pria yang sangat tampan.

Mereka keluar dari kamar. Dan Sasuke kembali melupakan ponsel dan istrinya.

**.**

"Apakah suamimu sering berpergian seperti ini?"

"Hampir tiap minggu. Kakashi-san sangat sibuk." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, lalu tiba-tiba ia ingat Sai—anak Hinata—

"Hinata. Apa Sai…"

"Hm?"

"Sudah lupakan saja." Sasuke merasa konyol kalau bertanya seperti itu. 'Apa Sai anakku?' apa jawaban Hinata? Dan bagaimana kalau Hinata menjawab ya, memang apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Kemudian menyesap kopi yang di bikin Hinata. Kopi hitam pahit, selera mereka berdua.

Hinata mendekat. "Rambutmu benar-benar panjang. Aku rapikan, ya?" Sasuke kembali memandangi sosok ini.

Dulu Hinata wanita yang tegar, ia sering bermasalah dengan ayahnya namun, ia bisa melewati semua itu. Hinata juga bukan cewek manja, ia wanita mandiri yang berhasil menundukkan hatinya.

Ketika mereka akhirnya bersama wanita ini lebih sering bersamanya, alasan karena ia tidak mau sendiri dirumah, Hinata anak broken home, namun ia tidaklah melakukan hal-hal yang _negative_. Ibunya berpisah dengan ayahnya ketika ia remaja, setelah itu ayahnya sering berpergian untuk bisnis.

**Krak.**

Rambut Sasuke terpotong di belakang, sentuhan tangan Hinata dibelakangnya begitu lembut, tangannya dingin. Suara gunting masih terdengar, Hinata merapikan rambut bagian belakangnya.

Dulu ia juga sering merapikan rambutnya, biasanya setelah itu, mereka akan berakhir di ranjang. Tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya menemani perempuan ini tidur, Hinata tidak bisa tidur kalau sendiri. Mungking pengaruh keluarganya yang seperti itu.

Tidak juga selalu tidak terjadi apa-apa, mereka kadang juga melakukan lebih. Ia—Sasuke dan Hinata—sudah dewasa.

Karena itu mungkin saja Sai. Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya lagi.

**Krak…**

"Sasu-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata berdecak, rambut yang sudah susah payah di rapikan, terpotong dengan tidak elitnya. Sasuke hanya memandang perempuan yang ada di hadapannya. Kadang wanita ini bisa juga seperti ini.

Rambut panjang perempuan itu membelai sisi wajahnya, bulu mata yang lentik, bergerak-gerak cantik, Hinata sungguh wanita jelita di matanya.

Perlahan jarinya mengambil rambut Hinata dan menarik pelan, wanita itu tidak menolak, wajahnya ia turunkan perlahan, hingga nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Sasuke hanya tidak paham, apa Hinata masih menyukainya? Kenapa ia tidak berubah sama sekali?

"Sebaiknya kita tidur." Ia perlahan mendorong Hinata, perempuan itu tersenyum, sedikit kecewa.

"Ya," jawabnya tak bersemangat. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah murung perempuan itu,

"Mau kutemani tidur?"

"Eh?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kita bisa tidur di sofa ini, aku tau kau sulit tidur bila sendiri." Hinata tersenyum, pria ini masih mengingat kebiasaanya. ia mengangguk.

"Akan ku ambilkan selimut."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nn…ngh…" aliran saliva mengalir dari mulut keduannya, sepasang manusia yang berambut sama, masih asik menikmati bibir satu sama lain, perempuan bernama Ino masih berusaha mengimbangi si pendominasi yang terus menyerang bibirnya.

Ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas Ino merasa pipinya memerah, dan Naruto si pelaku penyerang hanya nyengir.

"Ha..ha…kau hebat." Ino merasa malu mendengar pujian dari pria ini. Padahal di tempat ia lahir, hal seperti ini sudah biasa, ini juga bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi entah kenapa terasa berbeda. Mungkin karena ia menyukai pria ini.

"Mau meneruskannya lagi."Ino mengangguk, Naruto kembali mendekatkan mukanya, namun selintas wajah Sakura hadir dalam kepalanya, Sakura yang cantik tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf ino aku ke kamar kecil dulu." Naruto memegang kepalanya, pusing. Ino hanya memandang penuh Tanya.

Naruto segera membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas. Berusaha menghilangkan wajah Sakura. Namun ia tidak bisa. Seharusnya ia tidak membohongi perempuan itu dan perasaannya sendiri.

Ia tahu, apapun yang terjadi, ia tetap tak bisa melupakan Sakura. Biarpun Sakura sudah jadi milik orang lain. Lalu Naruto merasa bodoh.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Ino mengusap lengan pria yang baru saja jadi pacarnya. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak apa." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Ah, kenapa ia selalu seperti ini? Ia tidak pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun. Setiap kali ia punya pacar baru, Naruto merasa kosong, hatinya selalu menolak.

Ia akan tetap mencari Sakura, selalu mengejar bayangnya, padahal ia tahu Sakura tidak menaruh hati padanya, namun jiwa dan pikirannya tetap bertahan pada orang yang sama. Ia sudah terlampau lama terombang-ambing seperti ini, berdiri pun ia tidak mampu.

Rasanya sakit saat ia tidak bisa mengontrol hatinya, seandainya ia bisa, ia ingin merubah isi hatinya. Ia sudah cukup lama terluka.

Naruto yang masih gundah tidak sadar saat Ino mengusap pipinya. "_You okay_?" nampaknya perempuan ini benar-benar khawatir.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi, tidak baik ia memikir kan wanita lain, lebih baik ia focus pada wanita ini.

Ino mengusap bibirnya, Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengecup jari itu, Ino kembali merona, bibir mereka akan bertemu lagi kalau tidak karena ponsel Naruto yang berbunyi.

Naruto kembali gelisah saat melihat nomor orang yang menghubunginya, haruskah ia menjawabnya? Atau ia abaikan saja?

"Siapa?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Hallo Sakura."

"…"

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Kok nggak apa-apa…"

Ino cemas ketika melihat raut wajah pria di depannya, ia tidak tahu siapa yang di hubungi oleh pria itu.

"Baik! Aku pergi sekarang. Tunggu sebentar."

Naruto menutup ponselnya dan menaruh di saku. Kemudian memandang Ino dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ino-chan maaf. Aku pergi."

"Ada apa? Apa ada hal serius?"

"Iya! Maaf, aku pergi dulu!"

Naruto berdiri dan hendak pergi namun Lee menahannya.

"Siapa? Sakura." Naruto tidak menjawab

"Kamu tidak boleh pergi!"

"Dia sendirian."

"Jadi apa hubungannya dengan kamu?"

"Lee! Dia sendirian. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya!"

"MAKANYA AKU **TANYA**! APA URUSANNYA DENGAN **KAMU**?!"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman Lee di lengannya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Mau sampai kapan seperti ini Naruto? Apa karena kau masih menaruh hati padanya, makanya ia bisa memanfaatkan perasaan kamu?"

"Hentikan lee! Kau tidak kenal Sakura. Jangan menghinanya."

Lee tertawa. Menyindir. "Lalu apa namanya? Ia sudah bersuami. Tapi ia juga tidak pernah melepaskan kamu. Bukan kah itu namanya di **manfaatkan**."

Naruto geram. Lee tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia menepis kasar lengan pria itu. Kemudian segera berlalu. Apa hak Lee bicara sekasar itu tentang Sakura. Ini semua bukan kesalahan wanita itu. Ialah yang bersalah atas perasaannya.

Ia yang selalu berusaha pada sesuatu yang sudah ia tahu hasilnya. Ia yang selalu memaksa Sakura bergantung padanya. Ia yang…

Ia sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan pada perasaanya. Naruto bergegas masuk ke mobilnya dan segera menuju ke kediaman Sakura.

**.**

Sasuke belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya, di dalam pelukannya ada wanita yang di bencinya sekaligus di sayangi, wanita itu tertidur dengan damai. Wajahnya yang ayu sangat tenang dalam dekapannya.

Ia mengelus pipi perempuan itu sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukannya. Hinata menggeliat, kemudian memeluk tubuh Sasuke, ia merasa nyaman, sudah lama sekali ia tidak tidur se-nyenyak ini.

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit, bahagia melihat wajah tenang Hinata. Kemudia ia sadar, ia ingat istrinya di rumah. Perasaan bersalah menghantuinya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata.

Hanya sekali ini saja ia kalah. Dan membiarkan Hinata dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia berjanji hanya malam ini saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto segera keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian bergegas masuk kedalam kediaman Haruno. Ia memencet bel namun lama ia menunggu tidak ada seorang pun yang membuka pintu. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif sendiri untuk masuk. Beruntung sekaligus ceroboh karena Sakura tidak menguncinya, bagaimana kalau yang datang adalah penjahat? Naruto tidak dapat membayangkannya.

"Sakura!" namun tidak ada jawaban sampai ia masuk kedalam ruang makan, ia terkejut melihat Sakura terduduk di lantai dan menagis.

Hatinya ikut sedih melihat perempuan yang di sayangnya terpuruk seperti itu. Sakura terduduk, meringkuk memeluk lututnya seperti anak kecil yang malang tersesat dan kehilangan ibunya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa Sasuke kembali menyakitinya? Naruto tidak bisa berpikir sekarang kecuali mendekat.

Ia memeluk tubuh perempuan itu, seketika tangis Sakura pecah, Naruto membiarkannya meluapkan perasaan yang entah kenapa dapat dirasakan Naruto, rasa sakit.

"Sasuke tidak pulang…hik… Ponselnya juga tidak aktif, a-aku…aku menelpon kantornya…hik…hik…katanya…katanya ia keluar dengan wanita…hik…pasti—pasti …hik…hik…"

Naruto tidak berbicara banyak, ia membiarkan Sakura melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan memukul-mukul dadanya, rasa sakit karena pukulan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya mendengar tangisan wanita ini.

Ia memeluk Sakura lebih erat lagi. "Maaf…maafkan aku karena membiarkan hidupmu seperti ini Sakura." Wanita itu terus menangis sampai lelah, sehingga ia jatuh tertidur. Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian membopong wanita itu ke kamarnya.

Ia membaringkan tubuh dan menyelimutinya. Sakura berbalik, setetes air mata perlahan turun dari kedua matanya.

"Apa kau sangat menderita?" Naruto menghapus air mata perempuan itu, lalu mengecup dahinya dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Naruto menduduki tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu, sekilas ia melihat meja yang berisi berbagai macam makanan, ia tersenyum miris. Seandainya Sakura memilih dirinya. Ia tidak akan pernah membuat perempuan itu menunggu. Ia memukul pelan kepalanya, kemudian tertawa sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Pusing. Mungkin karena pengaruh minuman yang ia minum tadi, ia membaringkan tubuhnya berusaha memejamkan mata. Kenangan diantara mereka bertiga muncul begitu saja dalam memorinya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini Hinata muncul kembali? Mengusik hidup mereka lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus melakukan seperti dulu, mengulang kesalahannya lagi?

Lalu ia merasa jahat. Cinta memang bisa membutakan orang.

…Tbc…


End file.
